


HUNTING YOU

by MrsXipep



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Drugs, bisexual killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsXipep/pseuds/MrsXipep
Summary: After Alluka was kidnapped, Killua's life was never the same and he managed to become one of the most dangerous serial killers. Gon is hired to hunt the "Shadow Killer" without knowing that when he meets him he will get into a situation that is too complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my vocabulary and grammar are not the best. English is not my first language.  
> Hope you like it!!

CHAPTER 1

Killua returned home from the supermarket. Immediately, He knew that something was wrong. The bags that he was holding, filled with his beloved sister’s favorite food, fell to the ground while he entered the house that had the door completely open.

  
There was nothing but a deep silence, the house was a complete mess and the fear started to grow in Killuas heart. “Alluka” was the only words that the pale boy was capable to say. He started to feel a huge hole in the middle of his chest. Millions of different scenarios pass through his mind, thieves, murders, Alluka having a mental breakdown and running away, but in the deepest place of Killua’s brain, He knew what really happened. Exploring the house, he found a handwritten note with elegant calligraphy…

  
“Mom and Dad say Hi. See you later Killu”.

  
At that moment, every piece of strength that Killua built for 3 years fell apart. Something in his soul and heart broke apart. The siblings had been living happily in a lot of cities around the world and they were planning to visit Gon soon. A lot of adventures were waiting for them, surfing, climbing, snorkeling, snowboarding, Alluka couldn’t see everything yet. His sister was going to be able to go to school soon because she loves all about fashion and she had decided to be a fashion designer in the future.

  
His aura hugged his body in a thin blue/white electric layer that eventually exploded when Killua screamed with his face covered in tears and destroyed the entire house. The assassin who had kept locked in the depths of his soul reborn stronger than before, full of pain, anger and mostly hate.

  
He opened his eyes and realized that there was not sunlight yet. Killua was covered in sweat and he felt that his heart would come out from his chest. Turning his head to see the clock in the night table beside him he knew that was 4:00 am. Like every time he dreamed that his heart was beating so hard that he could feel his blood pumping in his ears. His head hurts a lot, but He knew that was because all the alcohol he drank the night before. As always, He didn’t remember much but a flashback came to his mind when he moved his arm across the bed and felt a pair of legs by his side. He turned and saw a naked beautiful lady laying down with her wrists still handcuffed to the bed, but he couldn’t remember her name and for being honest, he didn’t care much. Killua managed to sit on the bed despite the dizziness and he visualized another lady sleeping on the couch. He didn’t surprise for the scene because that was routine by now. Party all night, came home with one, two and sometimes three ladies, wake up, don’t remember anything about the night, wait to the ladies to wake up, then say goodbye to them and never see them again. He walked to the window trying to avoid all the empty bottles of liquor, the empty box of condoms and all the clothes and shoes. Since Alluka was kidnaped there was no sunshine in Killua’s life, that’s why he was constantly looking for distractions of any kind, and sex, drugs, and alcohol was always easy to get. At his 20 years, Killua grew up to become a handsome man with an incredibly athletic body, his long and strong arms and legs made him look like a leopard.

  
The only thing that matters to him was finding his sister and never been apart again, he never stops training and even intensified it since Alluka was kidnapped. It has been a hard and lonely 5 years since that day. His murder past returned during this years and now is even worst, but He's not worried about that because he was willing to kill anyone to get his sister back. Killua was extremely dangerous, strong and lethal at the point of being searched by Hunter’s police, but the pale boy wasn't worried about it. One of the skills he had to learn during his assassin training was not to leave any clue and because of that, Hunter’s police has no idea of who was the “Shadow Killer”, how they decided to call him.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
There was a beautiful spring morning in Whale Island and Gon was training under the big trees near of the sea. Despite everyone told him about the possibility of never use his Nen again, the boy with bronzed skin didn’t give up. After a year of returning home, Gon received a letter form Gin that invited him to meet him again in the World’s Tree to start his new training if he wants to be a Hunter again. After days of hard thinking, Gon decided to go because He wanted his Nen back. Gon wants to be able to fight by Killua’s side, traveled the world with him and his sister and the only way to do it was to get his nen back. He spent two long and tired years of the hardest training he had ever dad with his father and Gon returned home being even stronger than the last time he fought with Pitou.

  
In Whale Island, Gon dedicated his mornings to training and help aunt Mito with the house tasks. The afternoons were for the Hunters training school that He opened in town.

“ _I’m Home, Mito”_ Gon shouted and goes directly to the fridge. “ _Today, I was able to maintain my Nen during the whole training without any effort, It’s awesome right Mit…”_ The 20-year old man was saying with his mouth full of food before interrupting himself when he saw a bunch of people on his table. Gon barely remembered the faces but He knew they were the zodiacs because of the presence of his father and Leorio.

“ _Gon, these persons want to talk to you_ ” Mito said.

“ _Hi, Gon. It’s amazing how much you have grown up_ ” This time was Leorio talking. Gon and He sometimes email each other but the last time they saw each other Gon was still a 12-year old boy who had returned from the dead.

“ _Hi, Leorio. You look the same from 8 years ago_ ” Said Gon with a warm smile “ _Hello, Gin. It’s been a while since the last time_ ”

“ _Yes, it’s been 5 years kid_ ”

“ _Welcome to my house to the rest of you, I hope you can feel comfortable during the visit_ ” Gon said kindly

“ _Thank you_ ” said at the same time the rest of the zodiac members.

“ _The reason we are here, Gon, is because we need your help”_ Cheadle started to speak. “ _I don’t know if you are familiar with the “Shadow Killer_ ”

 _“I’m sorry but no_ ” Gon answered sitting in the last empty chair

“ _Well..._ ” Cheadle continues “ _There has been a series of murders over the last 5 years. At first, we did not notice the pattern but in the last 2 years, the number of victims has been increasing in a worrying way. We all are here because we are asking for your help. Our most specialized and prepared hunters could not find any clue of who this assassin is and why he commits those atrocious murders_ ”

 _“I’m sorry but I don’t know how I can be useful for this…_ ” Gon started to say before Leorio interrupted.

 _“The thing is, Gon, that we trust in you very much and we are completely sure that you are the only one that can capture this killer. I personally know you and I know the excellent hunter you are_ ”

  
Gun started to feel the pressure of all the 12 faces looking at him at the same time. He was not a hunter anymore, he has his Nen back but quite the “hunting” many years ago. Gon enjoys his new life, free from all the dark stuff that involved the Hunter world, He loves teaching and prepare the kids and the grownups for the Hunter exam. He loves to help Mito in the house, enjoying a life with no stress and pain.

“ _Thank you so much for the compliment, Leorio but I’m not the same that you knew, I don’t have the same power and abilities_ ”

“ _No, you have not_ ” This time was Ging who spoke “ _You are better now, stronger, faster and smarter than before. Furthermore, one of the skills that you conserved is your incredible sense of smell and searching. I spent two years with your training and I know that you are the best to complete this mission.”_

Gon was really impressed by Gin’s words. He had never been the best father but that meant a lot for the boy. It feels likes if Ging was saying “I trust in you” and in a certain way “I love you”.

“ _Gon if you are not sure or if you don’t feel ready for this you can say no_ ” Mito said

“ _I know, but…”_ Gon said before taking a deep breath “It’s okay, I’ll do it”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the kudos and feel free to leave a comment.

Gon was disoriented in the middle of nowhere, the only thing that he could see was the endless sand valley around him. It was a very dark night with no stars nor moon, and there were no sounds either. He started to feel uncomfortable because he was surrounded by nothing but a deep dark aura that was covering the place so Gon started to feel exposed, and as a response to the feeling, he decided to walk.

  
While walking, the boy started to feel an anxiety filling his body, but the deep and rhythmic breaths helped a little bit. Gon has never liked being alone, and less since his last real fight with Pitou. Being so close to death has made Gon understand his vulnerability, how easy can someone lose control, and how everything can end in just a moment because of a bad decision. At the age of 12 Gon lost his innocence, he was still being the same sweet, kind boy than before but something changed in his soul. After returned from death, Gon realized that not everyone felt sorry for their actions even if they say, “ _I’m sorry_ ”. He realized that the world was even eviler than he could ever have imagined, that people lie with no regrets, and maybe that all creatures are evil by birth.

All that thoughts flew without control in Gon’s mind at the point that he couldn’t listen to anything but them. With time, that made him get crazy and sometimes He spent hours in the forest meditating, listening to the singing of the birds and the riverbed, smelling pine trees and wet earth, something that was really relaxing for him.

After what seemed like an eternity, finally a murmur was heard and that made Gon’s muscles tighten.

“ _Who’s there?_ ” he asked. “ _Don’t you remember me, silly boy”_? A childish voice answered. That voice was unmistakable for Gon, it was tattooed in his mine and the anger and hate wakes in him.

“ _This is not real, she’s dead, I killed her_ ” the boy was telling himself trying to control his emotions.

“ _Stupid kid, I’m not dead, I will always be with you, no matter how many years pass_ ” and at that moment, big yellow cat eyes appeared in front of Gon with a big and evil smile. His heart started to beat so fast, a heat hugged his body and the fear was present too. The eyes disappeared just for show the person who possessed them and when Gon realized, he was in the cave where he discovered that Kite was death. After that, all the old feelings, anger, hate, sadness and despair returned and somehow Kite appeared.

“ _Kite, go away, run!!”_ Gon screamed with all the air in his lungs. Desperation possessed him when he saw that Pitou was about to kill his friend in front of his eyes. By instinct, Gon runs and without a doubt, he gives her his most powerful coup. Everything turned red at that moment; his fist began to feel very hot and wet and Gon realized that his hand and all his body was covered in blood. With a feeling of fear growing inside him, Gon took his eyes to the ground expecting to see Pitou but to his surprise, and a very unpleasant and spooky one, there was the lifeless body of Kite. Panic possessed Gon and with a powerful scream, he woke up.

Mito-san entered the boy’s room only to find his nephew crying without control.

“ _Gon, are you okay? What happened?_ ” Said Mito with worry.

 _“I killed him, Mito_ ” was the only phrase that Gon could repeat.

“ _Oh, my sweet boy_ ,” said aunt Mito sitting next to him “ _You don’t kill nobody and if you did, I’m sure that you did it for saving your friends life_ ”. Gon hugged his beloved aunt and that made him cry even more.

“ _You’re still on time to quit, you know, that right?_ ” said Mito.

“ _I want to do it, Mito. This mission is my opportunity to prove to myself that I was made for this”_.

“ _But, Gon…”_

“ _I know you're worried but you don’t need to be_.” Said Gon looking to his aunt's eyes with a smile “ _Believe me, everything is going to be okay_ ”

Mito took a deep breath and the only thing that she could say was “ _Okay, I believe you. And now go back to sleep meanwhile I’m going to prepare your food for the trip”._

“ _Thanks, Mito”_ said Gon from the deep of his heart “ _I love you and I’m going to miss you very much”_.

“ _I love you too and I’m going to miss you even more_ ,” Said the lady squeezing his hand.

The rising sun announced the moment for leave to the new adventure. With a kiss and a big hug, Gon said goodbye to Mito, who with tears in her eyes said “ _Be careful, please_ ”

“ _I will,_ ” said Gon in answer, he got on the boat with direction to Yorkshin city because there was the place where the Shadow Killer was saw

* * *

 

There was a fresh night but inside the club, it feels extremely hot. Some ladies dancing with the rhythm of the music, others in the divans kissing the old men only for money and free stuff. One gorgeous girl was walking in the direction to Killua who was paying zero attention to her. What was kipping his mental focus was the bold fat guy who was sitting on the other side of the room. He was smoking weed, drinking tons of alcohol and obviously he was surrounded by girls and most important security guard

 _“Hi handsome, can I sit here?_ ” said the girl to Killua

“ _Yeah, sure”_ he said without looking into her eyes. Today he was not in the club for sex, the reason he was there was that the man he was looking for was a person to whom Illumi did his dirty job.

“ _I’m Kristine, what’s yours?_ ” said the lady while her hand was running the entire Killua’s leg

“ _That’s not important to know, you can call me any way you want_ ” Killua never say his name to no one, he always said other names or did not just mention anything about it.

One of the security men of “The boss”, that’s how the people called the man, left his places by the side of “the boss” and that was the signal that Killua was waiting the whole time. Using his incredible speed, in less than a second, he appeared by the side of “The boss” and with his amazing strength, Killua took the man with him outside the building.

Killua pushed the man’s body against the wall and with his sharp nail in his neck he said: “ _Where’s Illumi?_ ”

“ _Oh, hi kid. Illumi told me that someday you will come to me but let me tell you something, your sister is far far away from here_ ” said, “The boss” with a serious face and tone.

“ _Where is she?_ ” Killua said furious

“ _You stupid piece of shit, tell me where’s Alluka or I swear I’m going to kill you mercilessly_ ”

 _“The only thing that I’m going to say is that you will never be able to find her, and if someday you, probably she will be in death’s land”_ and that were the last words of the man, Killua cut his entire throat and just for pleasure he took boss’ heart out of his chest and he destroyed it with his own hands. Later, Killua would discover that did that had been a terrible mistake.

Alluka could not be dead, he was pretty sure. If something bad happened to her sister, Killua would know it and the hurry to find her increased inside him. He needed to find Illumi as soon and possible. It had been years since the Alluka's kidnapping but something inside him told him that what "The boss" had told him had a hidden meaning.  
He was still running when just for a billion part of a second he felt that someone was following him.


	3. Chapter 3

At 10:00 pm, Gon arrived at York shin city airport been hungry and tired. It had been a few years since the last time the naturally tanned guy was on a ship and even more on a plane. Then, Gon walked to the part where you can take the baggage and waited for his own. He wasn’t pretty sure of how he was going to go to the hotel that the Zodiacs chose for him. Walking to take a cab, Gon visualized a big fat tall bald man who was wearing a black suit. The man was scary just for the size, the double of Gon’s, but he was holding a paper with Gon’s name and the boy had no choice that goes with him.

“ _Good night Mr. Freecs, I’m James and I’m going to take you to your hotel.”_ Said the man with a deep voice.

“ _Good night James_ ” said Gon while he gave him his luggage. _“I didn’t know that someone was going to come for me_ ”.

“ _Mr. Kurapika send me. He heard that you were going to be in town and he wanted to be here, but the duty called. He sends his apologies_.”

Gon was surprised, it had been years since the last time he saw Kurapika. He was curious about what happened to him ¿He was able to get all his clan’s eyes back? ¿What happened with his job as a bodyguard? ¿He was married, had kids? He really doesn’t know but he wished that everything was okay with his old friend.

“ _It’s okay, I hope to see him soon. And, tell me James, are you a co-worker of him?_ Gon asked a little shy, he wasn’t to be indiscreet.

“ _Oh, no Sir, I don’t have the honor_ ” James responded with surprise and _“I’m one of his most loyal employees_.”

The answer increased Gon’s curiosity. ¿What was doing Kurapika? ¿Was He now a Mafia leader? He really needed to know the answers soon, Gon was not the patient type.

By this moment, the two of them were on the car, a very luxurious one by the way. The night was a little cold and Gon was glad to wear a jacket. His mind was thinking in two things. The first one was Kurapika, but He knew that he could resolve that later, the most important thing was the “Shadow Killer”. It was a strange case, the murder only kills the most dangerous people in the mafia world, drug dealers, human trafficker, people who handled prostitutes. Gon was thinking in two theories, the “Shadow Killer” was someone hired by a Mafia leader to kill all his competition in the marker or he was looking for revenge for something or someone. Wherever it was the right one, the boy was ready to stop him.  
The hotel was one of the tallest buildings in the whole city, elegant, in downtown, surrounded by the most important business centers of the entire region. James escorted Gon to the lobby and then he said goodbye. The boy was surprised and pretty excited when he found out that his room was the VIP one, he always wanted to be in one.

The room was extremely big, Gon perfectly could live there with Mito-sand and his Grand-mother. There was a complete kitchen to the left, the living room was in the middle of the room and the bed was to the right. It was the biggest bed that Gon had ever seen. His body moved unconsciously in the bed’s direction screaming for a good rest but first, he wanted to it and take a bath. Gon called to the restaurant praying to found it open and then ask for a club sandwich, one of Gon’s favorites. Then, he walked to the bathroom just for finding a very elegant white room with a big bathtub, a shower big enough for two people and two sinks. After thinking for a few minutes, Gon decided to use the shower. He wanted a relaxing bath, but he was exhausted and starving and he knows that if he used the tub it would take a long time. He had around 20 minutes before the food arrived so Gon take his clothes off and entered the shower to allow hot water to relax all his muscles. The boy was so tense and one quick and effective way to feel better was masturbate. Gon was not virgin, he has always been popular among female tourist who arrived at Whale Island, but it had been a long time since the last time he was with someone and the desire was accumulate. Slowly, Gon began to lower his hand all over his torso but stopped before touching his member. First, his hands touched his obliques, that always had been a very sensitive part to him, and that made Gon drop a little shy moan, like if someone were going to listen. Then, he touched one his testicles, that felt so much better, so he decided to move a little further but when he was to touch his member, fully erected, someone knocked the principal door.

“ _Tkzz_ ” was the only sound that Gon could make “ _Perfect, now it is going to hurt a lot_ ”.

The person knocked again the door and that disturbed Gon’s nerves. “¡COMING!” screamed the boy.

“ _It’s the dinner, Sir.”_ Said a shy voice behind the door.

Grudgingly, Gon left the shower and went to the room to put on his pajamas. His erection was still present and there was nothing that Gon could do to made it disapered so he prayed that the person who had the food didn’t notice. He opened the door to find a short pretty lady and obviously, she noticed Gon's “problem” because just after opening the door, the girl was as red as a tomato.

 _“Here is your dinner, Mr. Freecs”_ said the maid without looking Gon to the face.

“ _Thank you and goodnight”_ after being interrupted, Gon was not in the mood so that sounded a little rough.

Gon closed the door, sat at the table for eating his dinner and then he went to sleep.

The cell phone rang and woke Gon up. Rolling and without opening his eyes, Gon answered.

“ _Hello?”_. Said Gon with morning voice.

“ _Hey, Gon. Don’t tell me that you are still sleeping? It’s almost noon”_ said a friendly voice that Gon recognized immediately.

“ _Fuck, it’s that late?_ ” Gon opened his eyes by the surprise. “ _How have you been Kurapika?_ ”

“ _Fine, dude. Leorio told me that you had a mission in town, so I was hoping if we can see us for lunch._ ”

“ _Sure, my friend. I imagine that you already know where I am, so I will wait for you by 3:00 pm, is it okay?”_ Said Gon with a genuine big smile.

“ _Of course, see you later_ ”.

Gon opened the door to find one of his most beloved friends. Kurapika had always been handsome but the years favored him even more. Now, his friend was as tall as he, his blond hair had not changed at all, but his body did. He had a very athletic body and the suit that he was wearing accentuated his muscles.

“ _Hi Gon, I’m really glad to see you_ ” Said Kurapaika with the same kind smile.

“ _Hi Kurapika, feel the same_ ” Gon gave a hug to his friend. “ _Please, enter and feel comfortable. Want something to drink while the food that I ordered arrives"_

“ _Sure, and old -fashion it’s okay_ ” said Kurapika walking to the sofa.

After a few minutes, the food arrived, and they take place in the table

“ _Kurapika, can I ask you something?_ ” said Gon a little shy

“ _Sure Gon, everything you want_ ”

“ _What do you do for living?_ ”

“ _I know that you will ask me that_ ” Kurapika stopped eating and looked his friend with a sweet smile. “ _Well, I’m now one of the Mafia leaders, Gon. It’s not the job of my dreams but that allowed me to keep looking for my clan’s eyes. My last boss trust so much in me to the point when he died, he left all his business to me, so I had no other choice that to accept._ ”

Gon doesn’t know what to tell, he was shocked. Kurapika hated the Mafia world so it was incredible for him that now, his friend was inside it and even more, being one of the leaders.

“ _So, you have not collected all the eyes yet?”_

“ _No, I’m only two pairs left, and I already know where is one of them._ ” Said Kurapika with a more serious tone.

“ _Hope you can collect all of them soon_ ”.

“ _Same_ ”

“ _And tell me, Kurapika_.” Said Gon to change the topping “ _What do you know about the “Shadow Killer”?_ ”

“ _The same that everybody knows, nothing_ ” said Kurapika looking into his friend’s eyes. “ _He has not to kill me yet, so I assumed that is something more personal than a fight for power. Because, if this was only for more influence in the mafia world, I would be dead by now”._

“ _I really don’t know from where to start looking_ ” said Gon covering his face with both hands in sing of frustration.

“ _You are really good looking for people, trust in your abilities_ ” Kurapika said while touching his friend shoulder. “ _It’s Friday night and the men in this world like to go out to find some fun if you know what I mean.”_

“ _mmmm, I really don’t know what you are trying to say Kurapika”_ Gon said a little confused.

 _“I mean that they like to go out and looked for girls_.” Kurapika said winking his eye.

 _“Oh, I understand now_ ”

The rest of the evening was calm. The two friends talked for hours until it was time to Gon for preparation for the mission. They said goodbye with a big hug promising to see each other again soon.

  
The night arrived, and it was time to Gon to go out and hunt. He already knew where to looked because Kurapika mentioned him the most popular places to the mafia leaders to go for that kind of fun. It was late, and he already looked in all the placed except for one. Gon was near to the last place in the list when he heard something that sounded like someone drowning with his own blood. The sound was not far and Gon decide to take a looked. The sound guided him to the back door of the last club in the list but that does not surprise Gon. He was shocked by the conditions in which he found the body. The man had a big hole in his chest and he heart was gone, a big pressure appeared in Gon’s heart because he knew the only person who could to that job. He started to run in the only direction the alley allowed using Zetsu. That was impossible, He could not do that. Now he was clear of all the madness of his early childhood and he was sure that what he just saw had been made by someone else. All his thoughts must have distracted him from keeping Zetsu because in that moment he was in front of the person he knows the most, standing in the middle of the alley looking directly at him.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! I'm sorry for disappearing but school had been difficult.  
> Please feel free for leave a comment, I will be glad and happy to read you.  
> Thanks for the kuddos.  
> See you in the next chapter :) <3  
> Mr. Xipep

Have you ever felt that your whole world stops? That everything around you disappears and the only thing that exists at that moment in you, and sometimes you don’t exist either. A big bang of emotions occurred in both, sadness, surprise, nostalgy, and confusion.

Gon was truly surprised and at the same time not because after watching the crime scene he instantly knew who did that. A person with a broken soul, an empty heart but at the same time a person who fears the unknown but that does not stop him, a person who can fight against everyone and everything for his loved ones. Gon was feeling sorrow by the image in front of him. A tall, strong and athletic body constituted mainly by muscle, the same pale skin that looks that the moon was always illuminating him, a very pale skin that in some parts you were able to see his veins. A thin but masculine face at the same time, the face was almost exactly that how Gon remember it, but it was something different. His eyes, the most gorgeous and incredible topaz blue eyes that Gon had ever seen were not the same. The sparkle that showed that a little of innocence were in that traumatized child was not anymore. In his place was a dark shadow that indicated that the person in front of Gon wasn’t a kid anymore, not even a little. The eyes were empty, sad and scared, almost screaming for help. Big black-purple dark circles decorated under eye area, making a perfect combination with the eye color and an incredible contrast with the ivory skin. Despite that image, that was not the thing that impacted Gon the most. His right hand was completely covered in blood, his nails were long and sharped like knives. In spite of that was not the image that Gon imagined of the “Shadow Killer” there was no doubt that the person in front of him was a very dangerous assassin.

Something must have happened that forced him to return to that life, a life that he swore to never come back. His most important friend was supposed to be exploring and discovering the world with his sister by his side. Gon always imagined them at the beach, Alluka swimming in the ocean with a pretty swimsuit printed with her favorite cartoon looking for pretty fishes and other creatures of the sea, meanwhile, Killua was under the umbrella because one of the things that dislike him the most was the sun. The brilliant star was not friendly with the pale and delicate skin of his and it turns red by the pass of the minutes. That was one of the first things that Gon learned about Killua on Whale Island, and he almost smile for the memory.

“ _¿Killua?_ ” the name escaped Gon’s mouth like a soft whisper.

The fear and the shame started to grow in Killua’s heart. What the hell was Gon doing there? And most importer, how was even possible that he didn’t recognize his aura? A bunch of memories started to appear in his mind. The season that they spend together in Whale island was one of the most incredible moments in life. That was the time when the boy discovered that he was able of feeling love and being with someone without thinking how and when to kill him. Killua learned with Gon how to be more human, how to take care of himself and how to take care of others. He was able to free himself of the control of his family, mostly and more important of the control of his big brother and that was one of the things that Killua thanked the most to Gon.

His friend was so different but at the same time the same. His skin was still kissed by the sun giving him an appearance of wild jungle God. His hazel eyes were the same, filled with love, happiness, kindness, and hope. His body changed a lot, Gon was always strong but now with that body was obvious because of the great muscles that made up his body. They were so different, the differences that the sun and the moon have. His heart started to hurt because that was the opposite way of reunion that Killua dreamed for so many years. Alluka and he planned that Whale Island was his last stopped and after being there they were going to invite Gon to join the adventure. After Alluka, Gon was the person that Killua loved the most, he loved him so much that sometimes he thought that he loved him like something more than a friend. But that was not the moment to think things like that. The instincts of Killua took control of his body and the moonchild started to run fast.

 _“Killua, wait!”_ was the only thing that Killua heard and after a millisecond he was able to feel the new nen of his friend getting close.

Tears started to fill Killua’s eyes “ _GO AWAY GON! THIS IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS_!”

 _“Of course it is, if you are involved in something is my business_ ” and after said that, Gon jumped like a lion capturing his food. Killua felt to the floor crushed by the body of his friend and they started to fight.

 _“Let me go now!”_ Killua ordered.

 _“I’m sorry Killua but I can’t let someone to find out that you are the Shadow Killer”._ And then, Gon gave punch to the pale man, a very strong one that knocks Killua out

Gon take Killua to his hotel room, it was really difficult to hide him from the personal of the hotel. It was true what he said, He didn’t want someone to discover that his friend was the most dangerous assassin. He left Killua on his bed and he looked him for hours, imagine all kind of scenarios that led the pale one to that life again. What happened to Alluka? Why she was not with him? What happened in all the years that they didn’t talk?

Gon was tired and it was almost dawn, so he decided to rest in the sofa. He was not worried of Killua escaping because he had an incredible ear, so he was going to wake up if he heard something.  
When he woke up Killua was still sleeping. Gon sit on the sofa looking to his old friend. Killua had an incredibly sad face, he was holding a pillow and a little tear escaped from his eyes. Gon had an incredible impulse of hugging him but he thought that maybe it was not a very good idea, so he walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, or in that case lunch because it was almost 3:00 pm. He prepared avocado toast for him and Killua. He decided to go and eat lunch in his room, after all he had work to do and his computer and work stuff was in the room, and, he wants to be near Killua when he wakes up in case of something happen. Gon left his friend lunch in the night table and he ate his in his work chair.

After a few hours, Killua up. At first, he didn’t open his eyes, he was so confused and a little scared of open them. He was holding a pillow that was so soft and smell delicious, like a forest, the blankets were soft too. Killua felt so rested, it had been years since the last of that. He barely had a good sleep because of the nightmares that always wake him up. The pale boy could hear a keyboard, smell cold coffee and avocado by his side.

Finally, Killua decided to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a night table with a cup of coffee and an avocado toast, also two pills of Advil, a glass of orange juice and a glass of water. To the end of the room was the bathroom and look pretty nice; It was big with white-grey walls and a big window. He turned around to find his old friend sitting in front of a computer, his hear started to beat faster and he was pretty sure that Gon will notice it and that made him blush, so he decided to talk first.

_“Where are we?”_

Gon stopped typing and turned his chair.

“ _Good evening Killua, how are you? Is your head in pain”_? ask Gon with a kind tone.

_"Mmmm no, it is not”_

“ _Well in case of some pain you have two advils in the table_ ”

“ _Thanks, I already saw them_ ”

“ _Good_ ” said Gon with a warm smile.

“ _Again, where are we?”_ ask Killua really curious

" _We are at my hotel room”_ Gon started to say “ _After hitting you the only safe place was here_ ”

“ _Why do you bring me here? This is not your business”_ Said Killua a little angry

Gon left the chair to have a sit by Killua side and by this act, the pale boy moved a little for being away from Gon

“ _Killua, your still my best friend and it’s obvious something happened, and something really bad, I can see it, in our eyes and I can feel It in your nen, is so sad."_

By this time, the eyes of Killua were completely in tears, the only thing he could do was to jump to hold his friend. The only person with whom Killua had allowed himself to show his emotions, even if I was a little bit, was Gon. He needed him so bad, Killua felt so lonely and desperate and the only person that always made him feel better was Gon and now, finally, he was in front of him. Like an act of magic, he felt a little hope because Gon always made him stronger, He taught him to be brave, in the real way, to fight for his loved ones and never give up.

“ _Oh Gon, I need you. I need you to help me”_ Killua said between sobs.

“ _Killua, what happened? Where’s Alluka?_ ” Ask Gon pretty worried.

“ _Illumi kidnapped her and I don’t know where she is_ ” Killua said full of hate “ _I need you to help me find them so I could get Alluka and kill the bastard.”_


	5. Chapter 5

During the rest of the day Killua told all that he had been during this years of searching; the pale boy had tears in his eyes while he was talking. Gon listened very carefully in case something that said Killua was helpful.

  
The tanned boy felt so sad and the worst of the friend for not being for Killua this years. He made him a promise, no matter where they were, they will always be friends and Gon felt that he broke his promise. But now, He was by his side again and he will not break the promise again. Gon was decided to help Killua, together they will take Alluka back. He doesn’t want to kill Illumi, he was pissed but Gon never wanted to kill someone again after Pitou.

  
_“I’m going to help you, Killua”_

The gorgeous Killua’s blue eyes were filled with hope and at that moment, He knew that he was not going to be alone anymore. He had by his side one of the most important persons in his life and for some reason that it was hard to admit, he felt much stronger having Gon with him.

 _“Thank you, Gon. You don’t have any idea of how glad I am”_ Said Killua with a pure and sincere smile.

Oh, that smile, the most beautiful smile in the whole world was Killua’s. Gon always loved when the pale boy smiles because he does not do it very often, it was like a gift from heaven. Gon wanted to be closer to Killua, he wants to touch his fragile skin and leave a soft kiss in his cheeks, he always wanted. After Killua and Alluka left, Gon’s heart hurt so much, he felt a big hole in the middle of his chest and he did not understand why, He knew that feeling sad was normal, but this sadness was different. When Gon was a teenager his hormones bloomed. Almost every night he dreamed with Killua, his Greek God’s body, his skin, his warm kisses. He was so confused, why he was having this dreams with his friend, a boy?! Was it normal? He was a little scared and he has no one to talk about it, he was with his father training and he doesn’t feel comfortable talking about this with him.

One night, in whale city, Gon was in downtown celebrating a friend's birthday. He was having a really good time, being a little drunk he was dancing and talking with everyone. Gon was so relaxed until he saw someone so like Killua and helped by the alcohol in his system, he didn’t think twice and walked in his direction.

Both had the same age, Gon was so impressed by the physical similarities that this boy had with Killua, but it was something missing, the eyes. The man had blue eyes too, but they look so far away from Killua’s. His friend’s eyes were the prettiest blue eyes that he had ever seen, they had a whole universe inside and they made feel Gon in peace.

The hours past and when Gon realized he was so close to this boy, so close that he could feel his breath. For a moment he saw Killua in front of him and without a doubt, he kissed him. It was a short kiss because Gon realized what he had done, and he broke the kiss.

 _“I’m so sorry”_ said Gon ashamed _“I didn’t_ …”

Gon was interrupted by the man’s lips. The kiss was so intense, full of lust. Kyle’s hands, that was how the man was named, started to touch Gon, first in his arms and then his abs. Gon let out a soft moan and taking advantage of that, Kyle introduced his tongue in his mouth. Gon was so confused, his head started to spin but he did not want to break the kiss. Taking courage Gon ran his hands through Kyle’s strong arms but in his mind, it’s was not Kyle, it’ was Killua. Gon continued touching the man and when he realized he was touching the hard as rock member of Kyle. His hand was up and down through it and that made Kyle moaned in Gon’s mouth. After a moment, Kyle touched Gon’s hard member and the only thing the tan boy could say was “ _Killua_ ”.

Kyle broke the kiss

“ _What the fuck?”_ said Kyle really pissed off.

“ _I’m sorry”_ said Gon so red by the shame.

“ _Go fuck yourself_ ” Kyle said going away

What just happened?! Gon just kissed a boy and as the song said, he liked it. But he didn’t like it because had to do it with a man, he liked it because he was thinking in Killua.  
He arrived home and the lights were turned on. Great, the last thing Gon wanted was seeing Mito-san because she always knew when something happened.

Gon opened the door the quietest way possible but when he was closing it Aunt Mito called him

“ _Hi sweetie, you had fun?_ ”

“ _Mito-san eeeh Hi_ ” said Gon very nervous “ _Yeah, I had fun_ ”

Gon escaped from Mito’s look but when he was in the stairway his Aunt talked.

“ _Gon, what is happening? And please, don’t lie to me_ ”

Gon turned his body to see the woman that was in the same room with him, he was so confused and desperate to talk with someone, so he did not have another choice.

“ _Mom, I’m so confused”_ Gon called his aunt “Mom” when he needed one, he felt comfortable calling her this way and when Mito heard that word his instincts turned on.

 _“What’s wrong baby? You know you can tell me anything_ ”

Gon started to walk to the living room, he sat on the sofa and Mito followed him and sat by his side.

“ _I don’t know how to say this”_ Gon started to say

“ _Just as it is ”_ said the woman with a kind smile

“ _Yeah, I know but it’s hard”_ Gon take a deep breath and taking the band-aid out he said “ _Mito, I kissed a boy”_

“ _Oh_ ” Mito was expecting everything but that. But Gon need that someone listens to him so that was she do “ _And how do you feel?_ ”

“ _I don’t know. At that moment I felt mmmm good”_ said Gon a little embarrassed to tell this to someone who is like his mother “ _But that’s the last thing that confused me_ ”

Mito looked at Gon with a face that encourages him to keep talking and, she holds his hand.

“ _The thing is that I was thinking on Killua_ ”

“ _Oh my sweet boy, I already knew that you were in love with him_ ” Said Mito a little relief because she was thinking that something bad had happened.

Gon opened his eyes in surprise, how Mito knew even before Gon?!

“ _How?!”_

 _“I realized the first time you came with him and let me tell you something, he loved you too_ ”

“ _Wait, what?”_ Gon didn’t expect that. “ _What did you say?!_

 _“It was obvious, he loved you Gon and don’t worry, I love you no matter what_ ” Mito hugged his nephew and he started to cry.

After that night Gon felt that a huge weight left his back and he promise to himself that to matter what happen, the next time he saw Killua he was going to tell his feelings.

The night arrived, it was dinner time and Gon had an idea.

“ _Killua_?”

The boy was sitting in the table studying his notes and deciding where to go next. When he heard his name, turned to see Gon

“ _Yes, tell me”._

Gon started to feel a little nervous, he knew that Killua will say yes but even knowing that he was sweating cold.

_“Do you like to go outside and have some dinner. I pay"_

Killua felt a little punch in his heart, his heart bit grew, and he need to look away so Gon didn’t notice the red of his face.

“ _Yeah, sure”_

They decide to have Sushi and Sake, maybe a lot of sake. The whole dinner, the boys talked about his adventures; all the places that Killua and Alluka had met and the years of training of Gon with his father.

They were drunk and Gon was having problems taking the door’s card out of his wallet

“ _Oh God, Gon. Let me do it”_ Said Killua taking the wallet

“ _No, leave it”_ said Gon trying to recover it

They started to fight and not knowing how the door opened, both felt to the floor. Killua was under Gon and the pale boy face was red like a tomato. Gon closed the door with his foot without taking his face out of Killua eyes, he started to get even closer and he stopped when his noses toke each other.

“ _Gon, what is happening?_ Said Killua very nervous.

“ _Killua_ ” Gon whisper before putting together his lips.

Killua’s body tensed, he didn’t know what was happening but finally after so many time he felt good. He started to relax and a shy, he started to touch Gon body.

His tongues were dancing and being a little adventurous, Gon bit Killua’s lower lip.

Killua let escape a moan and with a fast move, he put Gon under him. He broke the kiss and saw directly to his eyes.

“ _I hope you didn’t regret_ ” said Killua with a smile full of lust.

Gon had touched Killua’s sensitive bottom. He liked pain, feeling it and causing it.

Using his strength Killua raised Gon to the floor and took him to the bedroom.

Gon was hanging in the bed with a heavy breath, Killua was standing in front of him taking his shirt off.

“ _Killua, what are you doing?_ ” Said Gon very nervous

“ _We can stop if you want_ ”

“ _Don’t stop_ ” The words left Gon mouth without permission, but he didn’t regret it.

“ _Oh Gon, I was waiting this moment for so many years and believe me, I won’t stop_ ”

By this moment, Killua was only in boxers and like a lion, he jumped to Gon.

He started to kiss Gon's neck and this one let out moans as a response. Killua left a way of bites through Gon's abs and he stopped just above the bottom of his jeans. Killua broke Gon's jeans and this one was only in boxers too.

Killua past his hand through his member that was screaming to go out and guide by his lust, Killua past his nose and mouth through it. This part always smells different, it smells like Gon but much stronger.

" _Mmmm Gon, you smell so good"_ Said Killua with a rough voice. He pulled out the boxers setting free the member and without any announce, Killua put it in his mouth.

That made Gon let out a moan, his mind was going to exploit because he never felt this kind of pleasure.  
Killua's tongue was discovering every part of Gon's dick. He started to sucking harder and faster and then Killua holds Gon balls in his hands.

" _Oh Killua, please don't stop_ " Said Gon at the edge of madness

That motivated Killua to continue with his job and following the orders, he didn't stop.  
Killua's mouth felt so good, it was even better than his dreams, he was feeling close to the end and Killua noticed it so he continue stimulating his member and balls.

" _Killua, I'm close, go away if you don't want me to come in your mouth_ " said Gon between moans

That was just what Killua wanted, to taste Gon. He dreamed so many times with this moment and he was going to fulfill his wishes. After a moment, Gon exploited in Killua's mouth while he screamed the pale boy name. Without a doubt, Killua swallow it looking directly to Gon's eyes and that made him crazy.

" _Take a breath Gon, this is just the beginning"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you like it  
> The things started to get funny  
> Thanks for the kudos and feel free to leave a comment :)


	6. Chapter 6

Killua felt alive, always when he left this part of his personality came out he felt good. A few years ago, the boy was having sex with a girl and in the middle of the act she said, “ _choke me, please_ ”. He stopped and looked at her directly to the eyes.

“ _What did you say?”_ Killua said not sure of what he listened

 _“I said choke me, please_ ” The girl repeats and gave Killua a lusty smile.

“ _But what if I hurt you?_ ” Said the pale boy nervous.  
“ _You won’t, just be careful with the strength you use okay?_ ” said the girl encouraging Killua and so he did, He choked the girl and that felt actually pretty good. With the pass of the years, Killua discovered that he likes BDSM and that he liked to change the rolls, sometimes he liked to be the Dom and sometimes the submissive. He likes the chains, whips, handcuffs, floggers, and blindfolds but he didn’t want to scare Gon with all that shit, of course he would do some things but not everything because he didn’t know what Gon likes or not.

Gon was laying completely naked in the bed, he felt exposed being like that in front of Killua but he didn’t care, he wanted Killua that was all that matters.

“ _Tell me Gon_ ” Killua started to say “ _First of all, you are not virgin, right?"_ Killua asked because he wanted to be sure.

“ _No, I’m not”_ Answered Gon a little surprised by the question.

“ _Good, and that brings me to another question, what do you like?”_ Asked Killua walking in boxers to the closet.

“ _What do I like?_ ” Gon asked himself. Being honest, Gon just had made it once and it was not an “another world experience”. He made it with a guy, but he could not think in something specific or something good to answer the question. “ _What do you mean?_ ” he preferred to ask.

 _“I mean, you like to be top, the bottom…”_ Killua responded still looking for something in his suitcase _“I need you to tell me what you like so I will know what I can do and what don’t”_

“ _You can do with me whatever you want, Killua_ ” said Gon without thinking

Killua turned around to face Gon who was still naked in bed. In his hand, the pale boy had in his hand a pair of leather handcuffs.

“ _Oh Gon, that’s a dangerous phrase. A very tempting one but I’m afraid I could take the offert._ ” Said Killua while he walked to be closer to Gon who looked very shock for the things that Killua had in his hands.

“ _Killua, what is happening_? _Why are you asking all this? And what are you doing with my tie?_ ” Asked Gon trying to understand the situation.

Killua sat in the edge of the bed to face Gon.

“ _Look, Gon. I like BDSM stuff, okay? I’m a sadist mostly, that means that I like to cause pain in others”_ at that moment, Gon’s body tensed and Killua noticed so he continued talking. “ _But don’t worry it’s a good pain, it’s hard to explain if you never experienced it. Sometimes I like to feel the pain too. I like to use chains, whips, handcuffs and all that kind of shit that you see in porn videos. That’s why I need you to tell me, what do you like and what not”_

Gon was completely shocked, Killua into BDSM?! Maybe he had seen that kind of video once or twice but practiced it, never not even in his wildest dreams. He didn’t know what to say, he had zero experience in sexuality aspect, he just wanted sex, that’s all he knew. He was a little scared because he knew that using all the stuff that Killua normally used can be dangerous, so he preferred to be honest.

“ _Mmmm Killua? I only had sex once and it was the most normal sex you can have_ ” Said Gon a little embarrassed.

That was something that Killua never expect, Gon was hot without a doubt and he only had sex once?! Killua needed to be extra careful and he didn’t want to hurt Gon or scared him. He needed to be vanilla and for being honest that’s wasn’t something that exciting a lot.

Killua left the tie on the floor and with a soft face, he sat closer to Gon. He looked scared and confused and Killua didn’t want that, he wanted to make Gon feel good and if he was not ready or even insecure about all this shit he would wait for him. That thought made Killua pay attention to his mind, wait for him? He was thinking in another moment like this? He was almost completely sure that this situation will never happen again, so he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest, but he wanted the same for Gon.

“ _Gon, if you are not sure about this I understand, don’t feel obligated”_

“ _I trust you Killua_ ” Said Gon looking directly to Killua’s eyes. “ _I want to try but I want to ask you something_ ”

“ _Whatever you want is yours_ ” Killua answered immediately

“ _Please, be kind_ ”

“ _Of course I will, and just in case, we need a safe word”_ explained Killua.

“ _A what?”_ asked Gon

“ _A safe word is literally a word we both choose and if you say it I will stop without any question. But, you need to be aware that it’s just in the case when you don’t feel comfortable or extreme pain_ ” Killua said this looking directly into Gon's eyes which showed a bit of fear and insecurity

Everything was so new and unknown for Gon, He was confused and a little scared, why they need a safe word? He was completely sure that Killua was not going to hurt him but there’s must be a reason why Killua was saying all that stuff.

“ _Red_ ” Said Gon

“ _Okay, Red will be our safe word”_ Killua said as he stood up. He took the handcuff from the floor and walking to Gon, he asked one last time “ _Are you sure?_ ”

“ _Yes_ ” said Gon without a single piece of doubt in his body

That was everything Killua wanted to hear. The first thing he did was to handcuff Gon to he bed. He left little kisses in his lover's wrists and then Killua took his boxers out.

“ _Gon, close your eyes and relax_ ” Killua ordered and Gon obeyed.

Killua started to leave a kisses’ path; First in Gon neck which was a sensible spot in his body. Little and soft moans escaped from Gon’s mouth and they were like music to Killua’s eyes. The pale boy continued his path to the chest not without leaving little bits through it, including the nipples. This was unexpected, when Killua bit his nipples Gon felt something like electricity that traveled throughout his body just to finish in his member, which was already hard as a rock. Killua decided to suck it and at the same time, he started to touch his lover’s entrance. Making little circles, Killua moved his middle finger around the hole with the purpose of relaxing it.

“ _Killua, please, I need you”_ said Gon with a tone that reflected nothing but lust.

Killua stretched his other hand and from the night table that was beside the bed, he took out a bottle of lubricant. He covered his middle finger with the liquid and then, he placed the finger again and without any warning, he introduced the whole finger. That made Gon scream, first for pain and then for pleasure. Killua didn’t move the finger to allow the body to adapt. When was the right moment, Killua started to move the finger in and out, first slow but then a little faster and that made Gon crazy.

“ _More, please, I want more”_. Beg Gon who was feeling dizzy because of all the new emotions.

Killua let the dick free from his mouth and then go directly to the ear and with a rough voice he said

“ _I like when you beg, it drives me crazy_ ” And after saying that, he introduced one more finger.

That was too much for Gon, he was too close to the end, but he was not ready to finish all this situation, he wanted more, and he was sure it was going to be much more. He wanted to feel Killua’s dick inside him, he wanted to Killua to fill him with his cum.

“ _Don’t cum until I said it, okay?"_ Killua ordered while he pulled both fingers out without warning. That made Gon felt empty, that something was missing to made him feel complete.

Killua wanted more, so much more but he needed not to scare Gon and more important, take care of him. He covered his member with the lube and then he placed it in the entrance of the hole. Killua put his lips in Gon’s ear “ _Say it, I want you to say it”_ Killua said

Without any control in his body, Gon said “ _Fuck me, please_ ” and following the orders, Killua pushed his dick in Gon’s ass.

“ _OH MY_ ” Was the only thing that Gon could say. It hurts like hell, he felt so much pain that he didn’t want to move. The only time he had sex, he was active, so all this was completely new to him. The seconds passed and like magic, the pain was transformed into pleasure, one uncontrollable and inadvertently, his hips started to move.

“ _Oh, you are so ready_ ” Killua said and then he started to move. First slow but with the minutes he increased the rhythm. Gon was moaning without control and the beast inside Killua was so happy, he liked to feel the control and now, Gon was completely his.

“ _Fuck, you feel so good_ ” Killua said while holding Gon's hips so he could enter even stronger. He was holding Gon so strong that he was sure that he will leave bruises, but he didn’t care, he wanted to make Gon remember that he was his now.

Gon was going to exploit in any moment, but Killua said no, that he needed permission and he wanted to obey. In one moment, Killua hit Gon’s male G point and that made Gon cum.

“ _mmm, I didn’t give you permission_ ” Killua said hitting Gon’s cheeks. That disoriented Gon but for some strange reason, that made Gon even hornier. Why he was enjoying the pain?! He was no scared, he felt completely safe.

After hitting Gon, Killua felt hornier too and started to penetrate Gon even faster and harder.

“ _Oh my God, Killua please, stop”_ Said Gon, but he didn’t want Killua to stop because of the pain, but because he was feeling so much pleasure that he thought that he was going to die.

“ _Oh Gon, I’m going to cum inside_ ” and as He said, Killua cum inside his lover, it was so pleasant that he felt that his soul was leaving his body. After he finished, he took out his member and then he walked to the bathroom without saying a word to take a bath

Gon was exhausted and in pain, he didn’t want to move, he felt empty but at the same time full, and without noticed he fell asleep.

Killua stopped in the bathroom’s door and looked to his lover that was naked in his bed sleeping. Killua felt something new in his heart, He finally had sex with his first love and he enjoyed it to the fullest. Killua felt something different with him, but he didn’t want to think about it. He turned around and opened the door, then he walked to the tub to take a relaxing bath and to think about where to look next to recover his sister.


	7. Chapter 7

One of the things that annoyed Killua the most was the sunlight and that morning was a very sunny one. But something was different this time, he felt lighter as if a big weight had been lifted from him. Another thing was different too, and this one surprised Killua a lot, the entire night he didn’t have nightmares, not even one. Almost every night, a terrible nightmare invaded his dreams. They were mostly about two things, about never finding his beloved sister and the other one, the scariest of all, was to find her but she was dead. Killua was a very realistic person and he knew that Alluka being already dead was a possibility, a terrible one but it was one. Sometimes he imagined that fear becoming true, he probably would die because of the pain, his principal priority was to keep Alluka safe, and if she died his life didn’t have porpoise anymore. Well, that was his thought before being with Gon again after all those years. Now was different, hi was not alone anymore, he didn’t need to be worried or be afraid, he had his best friend in the whole world by his side, Killua was strong but his friend made him feel stronger. Gon made him good, to his body, to his mind, and most importantly, to his soul. 

Being in that bed, Killua allowed himself to think in a future with Alluka and Gon by his side, he would be the happiest person alive. He and Gon had only been together one night but the white hair-guy felt that they will be together for a very long time. The sunshine of that morning announced a new beginning in Killua’s life, he felt so happy and didn’t want to stop feeling that way. Flashbacks from the night appeared in his mind, how they kissed, how they touched each other but the thing that painted a big smile in his face was how Gon felt, stretch and perfect for him. Killua felt that they were made for each other. 

The cat eye-guy turned around on the bed to get Gon closer, but the panic attacked him when he didn’t felt him. What happened? Where was Gon? Did he run away? “I knew that was too much to handle, I was so stupid” Killua thought. Now that finally, he started to feel a little hope and happiness, Gon was gone. The tears began to fall down his cheeks when the sweetest smell hit his nose. Pancakes, the whole room smelled like pancakes. 

“What the hell?” Killua said while putting on his boxers. He left the room and walk directly to the kitchen to see the cutest image he had ever seen. 

There was Gon only with his jeans, his amazing back was cover with scares from his training with Ging, His spooky hair was perfect, and soft music was playing on the background. Killua took a sit in the table watching directly to Gon and his heart started to beat faster, also his cheeks started to paint with an intense red. 

“I can feel you, you know”. Said Gon without stop cooking. “You came just in time; the pancakes are almost ready”

“Gon, I always came at the perfect moment” said with a big smile in his face. 

“Oh, now I know that” Gon said laughing remembering last night

It was the perfect morning, Killua felt like was a dream from which he didn’t want to wake up. For a second the face of his sister crossed his mind, and everything was black again  
“What is happening, Killua? Did I say something? You didn’t like pancakes? Said Gon worried.

“Gon, you always so innocent and pure” Said Killua with a kind smile. “It’s nothing, it’s just that I feel so happy right now and then I thought in Alluka and….”  
Killua stopped talking when Gon took his hand. Electricity covered his body, a lot of emotions invaded him, all of this was new to him but Gon’s hand holding his felt so normal, so natural.

“Don’t worry, Killua. We are going to find her soon, I promise.” 

For some reason that felt like an “I love you” to Killua’s heart, he wanted to say it but the only thing that left his mouth was “Thank you”

Killua was washing the dishes when Gon called him from the sofa. 

“Eh, Killua, can I ask you something?” His voice sounded a little nervous, Killua stopped what he was doing and went to the couch to sit with Gon.

“Sure, ask me anything you want” 

“What are we? Asked Gon directly

Killua keep silence, the question took him by surprise. What are they? Well, Gon was Killua’s best friend but the boy wasn’t sure if that was the answer that the tanned one wanted to hear. Killua had never had a girlfriend neither a boyfriend, of course Gon was not his first but nobody had asked him that nor even something similar, all had been a one-night stand. 

“Sorry if I scare you but I love you Killau, I had always known that. After we separate I felt so sad, so empty, it was like if I had missed half of my heart. I thought that maybe that was because all the time we spent together but with the time the feeling increased. The first time I kissed someone was because I saw you in his face, I kissed a boy because I thought it was you. I spoke with Mito-san after that and she helped me to accept what were my true feelings. I’ve only had a girlfriend and the only reason was that I tried to change the feelings I had for you Killua but that didn’t happen. Even the only time we had sex, my mind was thinking in you, my hands and my body were looking for you. After that I broke with her and I stopped fighting my feelings about you. Now, after all these years, you are here in front of me, you are by my side again and I don’t want to lose you again, I want to be with you, forever. I hope you feel the same because I want you to be my boyfriend, Killua. I want to be your partner in crime and your partner in this life, I want to fight by your side, you make me stronger and my heart tells me that being with you is right, it feels right, and I don’t want this to end. I love you, Killua”.

Killua was completely shock, that was too much for him but for the first time in his life, he was not afraid. His face was as red as a tomato and he felt embarrassed about that. His heart was beating so fast and so strong that he was sure that Gon could hear it. Gon was in front of him and he was telling him how he felt. Killua didn’t know what to say, he had never been good at expressing his feelings so the only thing he could say was “I love you too, more that you can imagine”. 

That was more than Gon expected because he knew that Killua wasn’t good with words. The kiss they gave each other was full of love, lust, happiness, and hope. His tongues were having a dance that they never practice but knew it perfectly. 

When Gon realized, Killua was on top of him, kissing, touching, feeling. Killua’s member woke up and he took Gon’s hand and placed it in his cock. 

“Look how you turned me on with just a kiss” said Killua full of lust

Gon didn’t know why but all that stuff turned him on a lot. For some strange reason, during the whole session they have last night, he felt care and love. 

“Killua” Gon moan 

“You are already that hard my sweet boy?” Killua said taking Gon’s dick with his hand above the jeans. 

“Please, take off my pants” Beg Gon whom started to lose his mind. 

“I don’t know, maybe I just want to touch you like this”

“But I don’t want it this way, I need to feel you” Said Gon between moans. 

Killua stopped his touching and looked directly to Gon’s eyes that were screaming lust. Without thinking, the albino put his hand around Gon’s neck, choking him.

“Let me tell you something, I have the control, don’t forget that. I can, and I will do whatever I want with you, you understand?” 

“I must be crazy” thought Gon because how it was possible to be turned up by being choke, he didn’t know the answer, but he was horny as hell by this point. 

“Yes” Gon said

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir” 

Killua’s cellphone started to ring and broke the mood. The owner cursed under his breath and go to the table to answer the phone, it was Kurapika. How strange, why was Kurapika calling him? 

“Hello?” said Killua

“Hi, Killua, how are you? It has been time” Answered the blond one

“I know but I’m a little busy right know” said Killua looking to Gon “What is happening?”

“Oh sorry, I just wanted to say that I just saw Illumi, he was acting so strange, like if someone was following him but the thing that captured my attention was that he was not alone, he was with a girl, she looks like you and I remember that you have a sister. I decided to call you because besides Illumi looked strange, the girl looked very scared. It’s something happening? Can I help with something?” 

Killua’s world stopped, by a miracle someone calls him to tell him where his siblings were at. He needed to move fast.

“Tell me exactly where they are”


End file.
